


Five Flames (Fanart)

by AnotherShipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/pseuds/AnotherShipper
Summary: Fanart for mariacomet's Five Flames





	Five Flames (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariacomet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariacomet/gifts).



 

_“When several flames touch, the light they produce is increased. We give to others and we think it’s just a moment. Or even a series of moments. But, I believe — I truly believe — love survives. Beyond everything else, what we give to one another always burns bright."_


End file.
